1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a display apparatus, and more particularly, a display apparatus provided with a television (TV) tuner easily mounted on and detached from the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TV tuner has been mounted inside a display apparatus including a cathode ray tube or a liquid crystal display device. Typically, the TV tuner is disposed between a front cover and a rear cover coupled to the front cover of the display apparatus. It is disadvantageous that when the front cover and the rear cover have to be disassembled in order to replace or repair the TV tuner mounted in the display apparatus.
Therefore, I contemplate a display apparatus provided with a TV tuner easily attached to and detached from the display apparatus without disassembling the case of the display apparatus.